


Learn a New Language

by minimemeyoongi



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Park Jimin, Cutesy, FILIPINO PRIDE, Filipino Language, Foreign Language, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Little Shit, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Language Barrier, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mentioned Kim Taehyung | V, Mentioned Min Yoongi | Suga, Mentioned Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Pick-Up Lines, Shy Park Jimin, Tagalog, Why Did I Write This?, but please read, philippines, pls read, sorry - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, taehyung is really only mentioned, tagalog language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: "Are those space pants? Because your butt is out of this world!"orYoongi confesses to Jimin through pick - up lines, but not even in the normal way.(disclaimer : pick - up line above was not used inside. sorry!)Learn a New Language,Russian translation





	Learn a New Language

**Author's Note:**

> don't open google translate because it will not help you here. i've got you covered in the end notes, man. you'll understand when you read further. :^)

Yoongi took a deep breath. Inhale, exhale. Okay. He was finally going to do it. He was going to confess to Park Jimin.

(He's sort of a coward at these things though, so he'll be doing it discreetly.)

He was working in Seokjin's cafe, in Eat Jin, sitting in his usual spot and waiting for his kimchi fried rice when someone slid into the booth, messily and loudly setting their things onto the table. Yoongi looked up in annoyance. Ofcourse it was Park Jimin. He sighed. Removed his earphones.

"Hey, hyung! I'm on lunch break, so I'm eating here with you." He smiled that sunshine smile Yoongi was always weak to.

"Whatever you say, kid." And no, that wasn't what he was supposed to say, but he can manage with that. "Hey, can you help me? I'm trying to learn a new language I find interesting."

"Sure, how can I be of help?"

Yoongi looked down, feeling his cheeks turning red. "You just - you just listen to what I'm saying and tell me if my pronunciation is bad. This language is tricky, after all," he murmured.

Jimin clapped. "Sure! Let's go!"

"Para kang semento at ako isang daan." He looked Jimin straight in the eyes. The younger smiled, cluelessly staring back. "Hindi kasi ako mabubuo kapag wala ka."

There. That's it. He confessed. Sort of? Jimin looked like he didn't understand a single thing, so that was good. Yoongi was okay with that. Atleast he could say he got to confess. That's right, Kim Seokjin. Yoongi was totally not a coward and did not resort to other tactics just to be able to say that he confessed. Totally not.

"Uhm, besides the third word, maybe, I don't think you mispronounced anything else? I'm not really sure, but it sounded fine. What did you even say?" He giggled, as if not understanding what Yoongi said was a funny thing. Whatever. Jimin found the littlest things funny.

Yoongi faked typing on his laptop, reverting back to Korean as he replied. "It's about roads."

Jimin hummed. Yoongi's kimchi fried rice was serve by Seokjin himself, the eldest giving Yoongi a knowing look. Jimin greeted Seokjin. Yoongi kept his eyes fixed on his screen. "Hey, I ordered kimchi, too!" Jimin checked his watch. "Aw, man, I have ten minutes left, and my food isn't here yet," he whined.

Instinctively, as if it was reflex reaction, Yoongi pushed the steaming bowl towards Jimin. When the younger opened his mouth to protest, Yoongi held a hand up. "It's fine. I can wait a bit more. You're the one with the time limit here, so go have it."

Jimin brightened up. "Thanks, hyung! I love you!"

Yoongi resisted the urge to say he loved Jimin, too.

\--

A few days after that, Yoongi awoke to the sound of his phone ringing at two in the morning. He groaned. He swore, if this was Taehyung again, he won't even hesitate to yell at him for waking him up.

"Taehyung if you --"

"Yoongi hyung! It's Jimin," ofcourse it was. "Hyung, listen, I've been waiting for a bus for fifteen minutes now, but nothing's coming. And I know I'm not supposed to bother you, but you're the only person I know who's awake right now, so --"

"Where are you, Jiminie?"

Jimin sighed in relief. "I'm at the studio,"

"Wait for me, I'll be right there."

Yoongi ended the call and slipped on his shoes and a jacket. No need to change, he was just going to pick Jimin up and then bring him home. Jimin's seen him wearing worse things (a bright pink fitted dress, for example. Yoongi could never forget how Seokjin had cried with laughter).

Yoongi arrived eight minutes later, stopping his car infront of the waiting shed Jimin was under. He rolled down his window. "Get in, baby," he smiled. He was too tired to watch what he was saying at this point. He didn't even notice the pet name slipping from his lips.

Jimin's mouth fell open, then closed, then it looked like he was going to say something but decided against it. He walked to the other side of the car, settling in comfortably and putting his seatbelt on. "Thankyou so much, hyung, I'm so sorry for inconveniencing you --"

Yoongi wanted to stop Jimin right there, because Jimin never was, never will be, and never has been, an inconvenience.

" -- but you really were the only one who would still be awake at this time, and I couldn't walk home, I'm so sorry --"

"It's fine, Jiminie. Don't worry about it." Yoongi rolled up his window and made a u - turn. It was two in the morning, there weren't any cars anyway, and Yoongi didn't care. He wanted to do a u - turn, so he'll be doing a u - turn. Sue him. "Actually, I was already sleeping,"

That made Jimin gasp, hands flying to his mouth. "Hyung! You could've told me! I disturbed you enough, oh my gods, I'm really sorry!" He slapped his hands on Yoongi's thigh, effectively waking the elder up with a squeeze.

Yoongi cleared his throat. "It's okay. It felt weird to be asleep so early, anyway," he usually went to sleep at around five in the morning, the same time when Jimin would wake up for his classes. Two was way too early.

Jimin sighed, leaning back into his seat. "If you say so. I'm still really sorry, hyung,"

Yoongi reached over to ruffle Jimin's hair. "Don't worry about it." Even though he knew Jimin would worry about it. He let a few minutes of silence pass by. Just five more minutes until he dropped Jimin off. "Hey," he started. Jimin looked at him expectantly. "Kotse ka ba?"

Jimin stared at Yoongi for a moment, wondering just what his hyung said. Realisation crossed him. "What am I supposed to say to that?"

"'Bakit?'"

"Bakit?" The word sounded weird when it slipped past Jimin's lips. He giggled.

"Ikaw lang kasi ang car - apat dapat para sa akin." He said. He turned red, cussing under his breath.

Jimin smiled. Yoongi's heart stopped. Oh shit, Jimin understood it. He understood it? "Goodmorning to you too?"

Okay. Yoongi released the breath he was suddenly holding. Okay. Ofcourse Jimin wouldn't understand. "Yeah, okay,"

"What did you say? You have to translate for me, hyung."

"It was about cars. Being expensive. And special." He blushed. It wasn't a total lie. He stopped at Jimin's apartment building. "And here's your stop."

Jimin looked out the window, as if he couldn't believe he was there already. "Ah, hyung, I love you so much. Thankyou! I'll see you tomorrow!" Jimin unclipped his seatbelt.

Yoongi watched him run inside the building. "I love you so much, too." He whispered.

\--

This time, Yoongi was sitting at the counter, having only his laptop, and, occasionally, Seokjin for company. He was mixing in some beats he thought would sound great for his rap when Seokjin tapped on his screen. Yoongi looked up, resting his headphones on his neck.

"Are you seriously confessing your undying love for Park Jimin through pick up lines in a different language?"

Yoongi dove off his seat (thank gods the stools were screwed to the floor; Yoongi probably would have cracked his ribcage if the stools were movable) to cover Seokjin's mouth with his hands. "Yah!" He hissed, momentarily forgetting that Seokjin was older than him. "If he hears you, I will make sure you will definitely regret it!"

Seokjin stared at him unamused, then Yoongi felt something wet sliding across his palm. Kim Seokjin, older than Min Yoongi, had licked his palm.

Yoongi shrieked. He sat back down, wiping his hand on his shirt. Seokjin, the filthy creature, laughed. "You're disgusting," he muttered.

The bell above the door sounded, signalling a new customer. Seokjin glanced at the door. "Speaking of,"

"Hyungs!" Jimin sat beside Yoongi, arms spread out on the counter. "Hyungs, I'm going to die, we've got a test in History tomorrow and I don't know anything about it, I didn't listen to the lectures," he cried.

It slipped past Yoongi before he could think about it : "Lecture ka ba?"

Jimin eyed him. "Bakit?" It sounded way better today, like Jimin spent the whole of last night and the rest of the day practising on how to say that word.

"Lab kasi kita." Yoongi screamed internally. Okay, that was it. He really did admit it, he told Jimin he loved him, shit fuck shit.

Seokjin choked. Surely he didn't understand it, too? Yoongi glared icily at Seokjin. Take that, Kim fucking Seokjin. He totally admitted it this time.

"It means your lectures are hard, but good luck," Yoongi muttered. Seokjin walked off, scoffing. Hell.

Jimin groaned. "Thanks, hyung,"

"I'll help you study, I might know a thing or two about what you're studying."

"Really?" Yoongi nodded. Jimin jumped out of his seat to squeeze the air out of Yoongi. "Thanks, hyung! Love you!"

\--

"So when are you telling Jimin hyung what your words really mean?" Jungkook asked conversationally.

Yoongi spluttered. "Jin hyung?"

Jungkook nodded. "Jin hyung. He thinks you're not telling the truth when you translate for Jimin hyung."

"What about me?" Jimin slid into the booth beside Jungkook.

"Hell." Yoongi clutched at his shirt in the area where his heart was supposed to be. "Don't just pop up like that Jiminie, hell."

Jimin gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, hyung. Why'd I hear my name?"

"Yoongi hyung was just telling me about you being his practise doll for his study." Jungkook returned to using his phone. "He was actually about to tell another line, right, hyung? That's why he said your name, he was waiting for you."

Jungkook was an amazing liar. That didn't stop Yoongi from kicking his shin under the table, though.

"Yeah, I was, uhm, gusto kitang gulatin."

"Bakit?"

"Para shockin ka nalang." Jimin waited patiently for the translation. "It means you surprised me, and that you have to stop doing that."

Jungkook momentarily took his eyes off his phone to give Yoongi a weird look. "What language is that, hyung?"

"Tagalog. The Philippine language."

"It sounds kinda weird, don't you think?" Jungkook nudged Jimin.

Jimin shrugged. "Our language sounds weird to those who don't understand it, so that's that."

"Yah, Jiminie, do you want to have strawberry milkshake? My treat." Yoongi blurted.

Jungkook looked at Yoongi, betrayed. "Hyung, I've been here with you for an hour but you never offered to buy me anything."

Jimin rolled his eyes. "It's because I'm his favourite dongsaeng and he's my favourite hyung, Jungkookie. I love you, hyung!"

\--

Okay, this was it. Yoongi was finally going to tell Jimin. For real this time, no excuses, no different language. He was going to do it. Jimin would arrive in the cafe and sit where Yoongi usually sat. Yoongi would talk to Jimin in Tagalog, one more time, and then Yoongi would confess, with the help of pick up lines. Hell. He was going to do it. He ordered strawberry milkshake for Jimin and an Americano for himself. Jimin would usually arrive around this time. Any minute now --

"Hey, hyung," Jimin sat across Yoongi, placing his schoolbag beside him. He seemed nervous than Yoongi felt. "I have something to tell you."

Yoongi froze. Shit. "Uhm, yeah, so do I."

Jimin put a hand between them. "Please let me go first, I feel like I'm going to throw up if I don't say this." He breathed in, out, in, out.

Yoongi didn't doubt what Jimin said, what with the way the younger looked right now. "Okay. Go ahead."

"Mahal kita. Dati pa ako nagsasabi ng ulit - ulit na mahal ako ikaw, pero parang ikaw hindi ako mahal. Kahit pa, sana mahal mo rin ako." Jimin hid his face in his hands, his pierced ears showing how red he truly was.

Yoongi sat there, blinking. It took a few seconds for Jiimin's words to fully register, and a few more for him to understand. "What the fuck?" He whispered. "Shit, you do?"

Jimin nodded his head, face still hidden.

"Shit!" Yoongi released the breath he definitely knew he was holding, laughing with pure relief.

Jimin whined. "This is what I get after my efforts. Ridiculed. I get ridiculed,"

Yoongi frantically shook his head no, then realising Jimin couldn't see him, started saying it instead. "Jimin, look at me," Jimin didn't. Yoongi stood up, reached across the table, gently taking Jimin's small, small hands in his. "Jimin." The younger shyly looked up, then back down again. "Jimin, I love you too. I - gods, I love you so much, I've loved you ever since you spilled your stupid sweet drink for me one day."

"Yah, hyung," but it had no bite to it.

"It's true, Jiminie. I've loved you since then and I still love you now." Yoongi was so happy, so, so happy. And embarrassed, he never told anyone just how much he loved them. "Will you please look at me?" He asked, fond smile on his face.

Jimin's eyes slowly rose to meet Yoongi's.

Yoongi's smile widened, showing off the gummy smile that was only ever directed at Jimin. He leaned in, kissing Jimin's forehead. When he pulled away, Jimin's face was frozen and so, so red. "Dahon ka ba?"

"Bakit?"

"Kasi para sa puso ko, you are dahon - ly one."

\--

Yoongi was sitting by the counter today, headphones on maximum volume, strawberry milkshake begging for attention, world muted around him. He didn't hear the door chime, and he didn't hear nor see the bag that was thrown carelessly on the seat beside him. So Jimin took the opportunity and slapped his hands down on Yoongi's shoulders, whispering a little, 'boo!'. Yoongi whipped around, ready to beat the shit out of whoever it was. Once he saw that it was Jimin, he lowered his hand but kept the frown on.

"Hi, hyung!" Jimin grinned his eye smile.

Yoongi narrowed his eyes. He removed his headphones, letting them hang around his neck. "Park Jimin --"

"Gusto kitang asarin." Jimin's smile turned cheeky.

Yoongi narrowed his eyes further, frown going deeper. "Bakit?"

"Para patulan mo naman ako."

Yoongi's mouth fell open at that, even as Jimin left to sit down beside him. A few seconds later Yoongi revived, turning his head to look at Jimin. "How did you even learn how to speak in Tagalog?"

Jimin shrugged. "It's sort of easy to learn the basics. And you know I've always been the person to not stop until I get things right. I spent about a week just constructing my confession." He cleared his throat. "So, uhm,"

Yoongi took Jimin's small, small hands in his. "Hindi mo na ako kailangang asarin, kasi papatulan naman talaga kita."

Jimin snatched his hands away from Yoongi, using them to cover his face. "Hyung," he whined, "do you really mean that?"

Yoongi chuckled. "Oo naman."

**Author's Note:**

> yays! i used tagalog pick - up lines because sometimes, pick - up lines are way better when they're in your own language. ofcourse since not all of y'all speak tagalog, and because i'm a considerate writer, i'll leave the translations right here. (note : some pick - up lines aren't going to make sense because they were really made for the tagalog language only. explanations will be given, though!)
> 
>  **TRANSLATIONS**  
>  \- Para kang semento at ako isang daan. Hindi kasi ako mabubuo kung wala ka.  
> (You are like cement and I, a road. I can't be complete without you.)
> 
> \- Kotse ka ba? _Bakit?_ Kasi ikaw lang ang car - apat dapat para sa akin.  
>  (Are you a car? _Why?_ Because you are car - apat dapat for me. explanation : it simply says, 'you are the only one for me'. example a of Why Some Things Are Better In Your Own Language)
> 
> \- Lecture ka ba? _Bakit?_ Lab kasi kita.  
>  (Are you a lecture? _Why?_ Because you are my lab. explanation : lab (like, the literal lab) is used as 'love'. so this says, 'because i love you'.)
> 
> \- Gusto kitang gulatin. _Bakit?_ Para shockin ka nalang.  
>  (I want to surprise you. _Why?_ Para shockin ka nalang. explanation : shockin = sakin = mine. 'i want to surprise you so that you can be mine.' example b of WSTABIYOL)
> 
> \- Mahal kita. Dati pa ako nagsasabi ng ulit - ulit na mahal ako ikaw, pero parang ikaw hindi ako mahal. Kahit pa, sana mahal mo rin ako.  
> (I love you. Before I said again again that love me you, but like you don't love me. Still, I hope you love me, too. explanation : it sounds way worse in tagalog. if you're a ph boi, then you'll know this is grammatically incorrect. and i did it on purpose, to show that chimin is inexperienced with the language. here's the correct trans, y'all : I love you. I've been telling you again and again that I love you, but it's like you don't love me. Even then, I hope you love me, too.)
> 
> \- Dahon ka ba? _Bakit?_ Kasi para sa puso ko, you are dahon - ly one.  
>  (Are you a leaf? _Why?_ Because you are dahon - ly one. explanation : leaf = dahon. dahon - ly one = the only one. example c.)
> 
> \- Gusto kitang asarin. _Bakit?_ Para patulan mo naman ako.  
>  (I want to annoy you. _Why?_ So that you'll fight me back, too. or something. explanation : asarin like deliberately annoying someone, and patol (root word of patulan) is like fighting them back because of how annoying they are. this simply says, 'i hope you'll make a move on me.' example d of WSTABIYOL)
> 
> \- Hindi mo naman ako kailangang asarin, kasi papatulan naman talaga kita.  
> (You don't have to annoy me, because I really will fight you back. explanation : 'you don't have to worry, because i really will make a move on you.' example e.)
> 
> \- Hyung, do you really mean that? Oo naman.  
> (Do you really mean that? Ofcourse.)
> 
> if kim seokjin is the father of dad jokes, i am the ultimate of pick up lines. this was created simply because i had too much knowledge i didn't know what to do with.
> 
> thankyou for reading this little self - indulgent shot! please support my other works! loves. if you're a filipino, tara tagalog tayo sa comments section HAHAHA. and if i made a mistake in the translations, ph readers, don't be shy to call me out on them so i can fix them up. loves.
> 
> // y'all an amazing user, [ @/socially_awkward_di, ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_awkward_di/pseuds/socially_awkward_di) has translated this into Russian! so if you're Russian or if you can speak Russian, please go ahead and check [ their translation ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6194047) out!
> 
> please support my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)
> 
> // here's my (very inactive) twitter account! [@minimemeyoongi](https://twitter.com/minimemeyoongi)


End file.
